You are SO gay
by Artistic.Tsuna
Summary: Wanna know what being hyper at 3am in the morning results in? Crappy smut and. . .crappy storyline. . .no storyline. . .A Zemyx kinda story. . .


Ohohohohohohohohoooo!!!

Behold, the wonders of Meldies mind at 3 o clock in the morning!! This was written a couple of days ago and I just reread it and found it immensely humorous. . .please take it in mind that it's 2am and my usual humor sensors are even more fucked up than usual and that I in general am a retard that sucks at writing smut and whose general writing skills in general are complete crap. . .if youre offended at all during this fanfiction. . .well. . .go be offended elsewhere. It's 2 frikken am and im hyper off coffee. . . I should be in bed. . . .

I was actually going to start my manga but now im too hyper to be angsty and shit LOL!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to me, sure it does. See Zexion and Demyx making out in the corner? And Axel's fascination with Roxas' butt? Yup. . ._definatly_ belongs to me. . .Just remember kids, it's aaaaaall in her head. . .

LOLZ. . . Spermy kiss, MWAH!

----------------------------

"You are SO gay." Axel yelled at Demyx!

"OMIGOD! I WOULD NEVER HAVE GUESSED! Who with?" Demyx questioned in return.

"Uh. . . .that would be me. . ." Zexion's quiet voice rang out as he peeked at them from behind a all(where did that wall come from anyways?)

"Zexion?" Demyx questioned(this guy is FULL of questions)

"Precisely." Axel explained to his thick-headed friend( and THIS guy is full of answerssmug look).

"OOOOOOooooH! Cool! I've always liked Zexy! So uhm. . .what do you do when your gay anyways? I don't read fanfiction much. . ." Demyx asked Axel(and maybe Zexion)

"Weeeeell, my thick headed friend (Demyx: Meanie!), It all starts off like this:"

Axel begun his story with valour(whatever THAT means)

------------

Zexion was a lonely person who lived a lonely life, working in the local video shop that had next to no customers a day. He was very emo and that probably scared off customers, though he sometimes threatened them with the phrase: "Buy something or I'll cut myself!!!" Even though it rarely worked :( Well he wasn't really emo. He just looked like one. In reality, he had the emotional range of a teaspoon and anyone who knew him(which was, uh, no-one really) would say that he was emo. Even though this made no sense at all(behold! Axel's crappy fanfiction talents!!)

Anyways, One day, Demyx walked into Zexion's video shop and got out Mean Girls cos it was the only thing Axel could think of(What can I say, Axel can relate to the story XD!!) And went up to the counter to rent it out. He said, " Oh Zexion(how he knew his name, no-one shall ever know) I love you and I want to get this video out and then go have sex!!!!" Zexion just kinda stood there emoishly and stared at Demyx a while before pulling the sexy Blonde before him into a passionate kiss. Demyx gasped. He didn't really mean what he had said! He was just joking around! Still, as soon as Demyx gasped, Zexion invaded his mouth with his tongue, exploring the virgin lands called Demyx's mouth. Demyx(even though he hadn't really meant to provoke the sexy emo into kissing him) kissed back applying even more pressure to it, bruising his and Zexi's lips. Zexion ended the kiss only to breathe, as he hadn't actually taken a breath in around 5 minutes(yes they had been kissing that long! Stuff logicness!). Zexion pulled Demyx roughly over the counter, not caring that Demyx was having his legs bashed up by the counter at the same time. Zexion hurridly began to unzip Demyx's pantaloons. He didn't really care that his shop was open and a woman had just walked in with her 5 year old son(who later became a drag queen). He slipped the pants to Demyx's knees and took pleasure in the fact that Demyx had forgotten to wear underwear that day(like any other day really). He looked at Demyx's semi-erect cock and begun on his quest for a full erection. Lowering his mouth onto Demyx's penis, he slowly began to move his mouth up and down, being careful not to induce his gaggy-reflexes, sucking harder and harder as he went.

The woman and her child stood there horrified as Demyx's moans rang throughout the store. All she had wanted was to get out a nice R-rated movie to watch while pleasuring her husband, but nooo, the clerk of the store just had to be pleasuring the blonde behind the counter with hi- wait a minute! Was that her SON???. . .No. . .it wasn't, she just thought it was.

Anyways, back to the smut. Demyx let the groans escape his mouth as Zexion sucked his cock lightly. It was a nice pleasurable feeling, having someone sucking your member, and very soon he had reached his full erection and was cumming in Zexion's mouth. Zexion swallowed the delicious creamy guck as if it was melted icecream. It defiantly tasted like it. Demyx arched his back as he came even more, releasing his spermys into Zexions mouth where they gave him millions upon millions of minute spermy kisses Spermy kiss, MWAH! Zexion felt his pants getting tighter. Demyx saw this too(even though his eyes were clouded with ecstasy) and quickly unbuttoned Zexions pants and pulled them down. Demyx grinned when he saw that Zexion had adopted his idea and wasn't wearing any undergarments either. He grinned like a child in a candy shop. He wanted so badly to relieve Zexion's pressure. He looked at Zexion with a look that said "Fuck me, I'm all yours."

The woman and her child were still standing their watching. The woman watching fangirlishly, the child wondering why that mans pee-pee was bigger than the other mans pee-pee.

Zexion grabbed Demyx's shoulders and flipped him around so his stomach was lying on the counter and his butt was waving in the air. Zexion got his fingers and forced them into Demyx's mouth, where they were sucked on til covered in organic lube(hehe, spit!). Zexion rammed his first finger into Demyx's tight buttocks. Demyx's eyelids clenched closed and he grinded his teeth trying not to moan. Zexion soon took out the first finger and entered Demyx with TWO fingers, loosening him up before the big kazam. Zexion prepared for entry. Demyx moaned, begged, pleaded, Zexion to hurry up and enter him. Zexion took up that offer. He rammed into Demyx forcefully, his hard cock pleasuring himself and Demyx immensely. Demyx screeched out Zexion's name, begging for him to go faster, harder. Zexion complied.

All too soon it was over. The woman walked up to the counter and got out the movie she had picked while Zexion was still doing up his pants again and cleaning the cum off the counter(it had a tendancy to scare off customers) The woman left and Demyx and Zexion lived happily ever after.

-------------

Axel finished off his story only to find Demyx was already making out with Zexion. Demyx soon looked over at Axel and apologised for not listening.

"Sorry Axel, but I got bored during your story and decided to go makeout with Zexy. Hope ya don't mind, im sure it was a really great story." Demyx said.

Beside Axel stood Roxas who has appeared out of no-where and was vibrating oddly, while making a ringing sound. . .

RIIIIIIIING!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Axel slammed his hand down on him alarm and began to recall his dream.

"Well that was the strangest dream ever. . ." He said to no-one in particular.

He got no answer. . .

_I really gotta stop watching Demyx and Zexion makeout. . ._

---------------------------

Complete crap? Yeah. . .the things I do to entertain myself in the early hours of the morning. . .I'm actually disturbed and quite disgusted that you actually read that. . .Pocky for reviewers!!!

OHOHOHOHOhohohohohhhooooooo

Press the button, you know you want to. . .well. . .no not really. . .coughPRESSITcough


End file.
